Disaster in Prom Form
by Shades of Midnight-26
Summary: What's all the buzz about a prom at Furiken? How will Ranma and Akane take the news? Or how will they're suitors take the news? A basic idea... I wouldn't be surprised if it's been done. Attempted humor, Ranma/Akane, Shampoo/Mousse, Ukyo/Ryoga, Nabiki/Kun
1. The Disaster Begins

**A/N: I'm not sure if it's been done before because it's such a generic idea, but I'm doing it any way! XD So yeah. It's just a simple idea; what would happen if Furiken had a prom? Hmm... They probably don't have proms in Japan, I'm fully aware, but I'm making it any ways!  
**

**"Disaster in Prom Form"**

**By: Shades of Midnight-26**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Ranma½. **

* * *

When Akane and Ranma entered Furiken High, they were surprised to see that it's normally quiet and... well, normal atmosphere was buzzing with excitement. They looked around to see lots of girls in small groups talking to themselves fast and smiling in a slightly dreamy way. The guys were even a little different as well. Normally quiet and observant, they were, too, talking to each other and had smirks on their faces as they eyed some of the girls.

"What's going on?" Akane asked to no one in particular.

"Oh Ranma honey!" Ukyo called as she ran over towards him, holding a flier, "So have you decided?"

"Decided what?"

"Who you're taking to prom!" Ukyo said as she held out the flier that had the date, the time, and where this so called "prom" was.

"Prom?" Ranma and Akane asked in unison as they looked at the flier.

"Yeah! So have you decided? Have you?" Ukyo asked impatiently.

"Do I even have to go? It sounds like such a waste of time." He replied and walked off.

"Akane are you going?" Ukyo asked.

"I-I guess!" Akane replied happily.

O-O-O-O

During lunch, Ranma and Akane were eating in the classroom in complete silence, when all of a sudden, there was a loud interruption.

"AAAAKKKAAANNNNEEE!!!!" Yelled a familiar voice as Gosunkugi came up from what seemed like no where.

"Yes?" Akane asked, completely unaffected.

"Has, uh, anyone asked you to the prom... yet?" Gosunkugi asked nervously. Akane finished eating then put a finger on her chin as if to think.

"I suppose not." She replied then walked away.

"Uh... wait! Oh." Gosunkugi tried to get her to wait then decided not to, "So I guess you're taking her then, Saotome."

"Me? Take Akane? Yeah right." Ranma replied.

"How can you do that to her? Here you have the perfect girl, all to yourself, and you don't even ask her to a simple dance!" Gosunkugi said angrily.

"Yeah. Perfect. I forgot that now a days, perfect means violent, stupid, un-cute-" Ranma kept going on with his insults and Gosunkugi tried to stop him because, unknown to Ranma, Akane was right behind him.

Akane growled out Ranma's name and Ranma turned around, just to be kicked out of the window, "You're such a jerk!"

O-O-O-O

Everyone was sitting around at dinner that night, pretty quiet. Ranma and Akane had both sworn not to tell their dad's about the prom or else... well, you can imagine. But they apparently forgot about someone else knew...

"So daddy, have you heard about the prom at Furiken?" Nabiki asked. Soun and Genma's heads both popped up.

"Prom?" They asked in unison. Nabiki nodded.

"I've already got my date. Ranma and Akane on the other hand..." Nabiki trailed while they gave her death glares.

"Ranma," Genma started.

"And Akane?" Soun finished. Nabiki nodded again.

"But hey, they might already be going together. What do I know?" She then accused herself and left.

"Ranma my boy, how can you deny yourself to Akane? Just get the guts and ask her already!" Genma yelled at him.

"It ain't cause I have no guts! It's because I don't want to ask Akane!" Ranma yelled back, blushing a little.

"Oh yeah?! Well who said I'd want to go with you, any ways?!" Akane argued.

"What kind of real guy would want to go with a tomboy?!" Ranma yelled.

"Oh yeah, like _you_ would know about a real guy!" Both then stormed off, leaving Genma, Soun, and Kasumi.

"Oh my."

O-O-O-O

"Why does he have to be so stupid!?" Akane yelled as she hit a bundle of hay in the shape of person. (A/N: Do those things have names?! I mean, like, besides dummies or something?)

She kept thinking back to dinner and what he said, and she hit it even harder. But then she thought of what she said, and stopped for a second, "I was kind of mean."

O-O-O-O

"Stupid Akane. She's always so stubborn and un-cute." Ranma thought as he laid in his room. Like Akane, he kept thinking back to dinner and what she said.

He stared up at the ceiling and then thought of what he said, "Oh geese. Now she's gonna be mad at me. I guess I should say sorry." He got up and went right outside of the dojo where he thought Akane would be, and he was right. Akane saw him and glared.

"What do_ you_ want with a tomboy like me?" Akane asked with disgust.

"I want to say sorry." Ranma told her. Akane's eyes went wide.

"Sorry? You? Say it to me?" Akane asked.

"No I was going to say it to Shampoo. Yeah, I'm sorry alright?" Ranma told her.

"Hmm..." Akane said. Even though she was going to go say sorry herself, she decided to have fun with this, "I'll forgive you. On one condition." Ranma narrowed his eyes.

"Like what?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Take me to the prom." She said simply.

"What!? No way!" Ranma yelled.

"And why not?" Akane asked.

"B-Because." Ranma answered.

"Because what?"

"Just, no. Alright?"

"It's not much, Ranma!" Akane argued.

"Why do you even want me to?"

"So you will?"

"That's not what I said!"

"But you were about to!"

"I was not!" Ranma told her.

"Were, too!"

"Was not!"

"Were, too!" Then they went on like that for a little bit. Every new "Were, too!" and "Was not!", their faces got a little closer. Akane smirked and stopped for a second.

"What now?" Ranma asked, annoyed. She then kissed him on the cheek. Ranma went completely red.

"I expect you to look nice, too!" Akane yelled and ran inside.

* * *

**A/N: Yuck! That was a bad start! I'm sorry! It was really bad, I know. I promise a 100 times better second chapter. But uh... if you have anything to say, reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Who's with Who

**A/N: I'm hoping to make the second chapter WAY better than the first. The first was TERRIBLE!!! And I apologize, again! So thank you for the reviews and please enjoy!**

Ranma was pacing in his room, consulting, if you will, what had happened, "She kissed me. She asked me to the prom or dance or whatever you wanna call it, and kissed me." He thought this over very clear. He _should_ be furious that he had to take some stubborn tomboy. He _should_ be planning at least some kind of revenge. He _should_ be mad.

But maybe he should think more of the shouldn'ts than the shoulds. He_shouldn't_ still be thinking this through. He _shouldn't_ have let her manipulate him like that. He _shouldn't_ have said yes. But most of all, the most important shouldn't of all, he_shouldn't_ be happy.

"I can't believe this! Am I-I can't be-happy?" Ranma asked himself.

"RANMA!!" Yelled a voice as that voice then busted down the door. This scared Ranma out of his skin and he screamed. Loud.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! IT'S CALLED A DOORKNOB!" Ranma yelled at his less than smart father.

"Ranma my boy, I'm so proud of you! You kissed the girl! You asked her to the prom and she approved! This is a landmark! A date to be set!" Genma shouted loudly throughout the household.

"Shhh!" Ranma hissed as he threw a bucket of water on Genma, making him a panda, "Be quiet, would'ya? I did NOT ask her and definitely did NOT kiss her!" Genma then poured hot water over his head.

"I heard you myself! Right out of this door, I did!" Genma argued.

"You what!?" Ranma asked, outraged, "You spied on me!?"

"I did no such a thing! I just overheard is all!" Ranma then narrowed his eyes in an annoyed way.

"I like you better as a panda." Ranma said as he went to the door and started to leave, "And if you weren't completely deaf, I said SHE kissed me and SHE asked me to the prom!"

He then left and slammed the door shut.

O-O-O-O

The bell rung loud at Furiken High signaling lunch for all of the students.

"Akane!" Yelled a voice. Ranma and Akane turned around from their spot on the school grounds to see Ryoga running towards them.

"What is it, Ryoga?" Akane asked.

"I was wondering," Ryoga started as he scratched the back of his head, "if you would mind... assisting me to the prom?" (A/N: And I am fully aware that Ryoga doesn't go to the school... why don't we all just pretend? -o)

"Sorry Ryoga, but someone has already asked. And... I told them yes." Akane admitted. Ryoga's expression fell completely.

"What!? Who... why... when-" He stopped babbling his nonsense and looked at Ranma, "You! It was you, Saotome! Wasn't it?"

"And what exactly did I do again, Ryoga?" Ranma asked.

"You asked Akane! Tell me the truth!" He demanded.

"So what if I did or didn't?"

"Akane, this can't be true! Tell me you didn't say yes to him! Of all people!"

"Sorry Ryoga..." Akane apologized.

"Akane, don't feel bad! The only one who should feel shame is Ranma!"

"Why don't you just ask someone else? It's not that hard." Ranma told him.

"Y-you don't understand!" Ryoga cried, "Akane's the only one for me!"

"How 'bout her?" Ranma asked as Ukyo came running towards them.

"Ranma honey!" She yelled.

"Ukyo!? You've got to be kidding!" Ryoga replied.

"Ranma honey, I'm tired of waiting! Who are you taking as your date to the prom!?" Ukyo asked.

"As a matter of fact, I'm taking Akane." Ranma said as he wrapped his hand around her shoulder and pulled her in. She smiled sheepishly.

"Hi Ukyo!" She greeted.

"B-but why didn't you ask me!?" She cried.

"Because, Ryoga told me he was going to ask you. I didn't want to get in his way or nothin'." Ranma told her. Ukyo blinked.

"Ryoga, is this true?" Ryoga, like Ukyo, blinked, too.

"Uh... sure?" He said in a guessing way.

"I suppose if Ranma honey is taken..." Ukyo trailed, "Ryoga, I will go to the prom with you instead."

"O-okay." Ryoga agreed. The two then walked off, making plans of everything.

"Well that was easy." Ranma said as he pushed Akane away from him.

"Hey! Watch it!" She yelled.

O-O-O-O

"Ni-hao! Ranma!" Ranma heard as he walked home from school with Akane. He turned around, only to be pounded into the ground by Shampoo's bicycle.

"Ranma! You go to prom with Shampoo!" Shampoo yelled happily as she embraced Ranma.

"Excuse me, but he's already going with someone!" Akane yelled angrily.

"Ranma, you no go with stupid girl, you go with Shampoo!" Shampoo told him.

"Sorry Shampoo but this stupid girl asked first." Ranma told her. Akane growled.

"What did you say!?" She yelled. Ranma and Akane both started to walk home again, arguing the whole way.

"Shampoo!" Shampoo turned around to see Mousse come running towards her.

"What you want, Mousse?" Shampoo asked.

"Uh, well, I was, uh, just in the neighborhood, and I, uh, well, thought I'd uh, ask you to the uh, prom. So what do you say? Huh? Huh?" Mousses asked quickly.

"Hmm..." Shampoo thought for a minute, _'If Shampoo go with Mousse, Ranma dump stupid girl for Shampoo.' _Shampoo smiled, "I go with you!" She said brightly.

"YeEEAASSS!!!!" Mousse yelled, loudly.

O-O-O-O

"Did you hear something, Ranma?" Akane asked as they started to walk inside.

"Huh? Not me. You're imagining things."

"I guess..."

**A/N: Okay... I had to add that at the end! So I guess this, too, was a semi-pointless chapter. Oh well! This is fun to write, sorry if it's boring to read! But thanks for reading any ways, and reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. What to Wear

**A/N: Yay! Chapter three! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like it!**

About two weeks later, a few days before the prom, was a special day for Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi Tendo. It was Shopping-For-A-Dress-To-Wear-To-The-Prom Day! (A/N: I am, once again, aware that you pretty much have to order a dress, you can't just go to a store and buy one to take home that day!) Kasumi went along to help Akane and Nabiki find the right dress. First they shopped for Nabiki which wasn't too hard considering she wasn't too picky about the style as long as it was cheap. Then came Akane who was more... demanding.

"Oh Akane! You look so pretty!" Kasumi said as Akane came out of the dressing room.

"I'm not sure..." Akane trailed. It was true that Akane herself looked pretty, but the dress was ugly. It had huge puffy sleeves and the bottom was twice as puffy as the sleeves.

"I don't think it's her style, Kasumi." Nabiki said. So Akane was sent back into the dressing room, yet again.

The next dress Akane came out wearing was a little too... showy, "I don't like this one." Akane said as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress went to mid-thigh, with no sleeves and a v-neck that went far down.

"That's definitely not for you." Nabiki said. And so this charade went on for a few more dresses, another trip to the wracks, back to dressing room where they went through four of the newly retrieved dresses and then they were on the last one. If this one didn't work, it was back to the drawing board.

"How do I look? It's a bit more traditional." Akane said. She walked out in kimono that dragged a little in back. The kimono was white with a cherry blossom pattern on the bottom left that lightened as it stretched to the top right.

"Oh Akane! It's perfect!" Kasumi gushed.

"Y-you really think so?"

"Yeah, Akane. And it's cheap." Nabiki told her, "_Ranma_ will love it."

O-O-O-O

"So, did you find a tux?" Akane asked Ranma as they walked to school the next morning.

"Don't worry. I found one that looked nice after your dad band my dad practically bawled their eyes out." Ranma told her, "So did you get your dress?"

"Yes, I did!" Akane answered, happily.

"Don't tell me you were all girly about it. You know, like 'Does this make me look fat? Oh! But my butt looks too big! Will Ranma like this one?'" Ranma kept going on with his impressions of Akane while she clenched her fists then sent him flying.

"For the last time, nobody asked you!"

O-O-O-O

Rumor spread that day at Furiken about the hot couple (meaning Ranma and Akane) _actually_ going to the prom together, "Who'd ever thought that in a million years, Ranma would get the guts to ask her?" One of the guys said.

"I heard he didn't even ask her at all! _She_ asked _him_!"

"Well I heard that Ranma even turned Ukyo and Shampoo down for Akane's sake, and that Akane turned down Ryoga, too!"

"I hate rumors." Ranma said bluntly as they walked into school with people pointing and whispering.

"Oh Ranma, just ignore it and it'll go away!"

"Easy for you to say." Ranma said quietly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Akane yelled, annoyed.

"Excuse me, but you're always the one who is always talked about!"

"Yeah right, you've got it backwards!"

"SAOTOME!" A voice yelled. Ranma shivered, knowing very well who it belonged to then turned around.

"Yeah, what do you want, Gosunkugi?" Ranma asked.

"How dare you! You don't even deserve to be in Akane's presence, let alone take her to the prom!" Gosunkugi yelled.

"You've got it wrong. I didn't even ask the stupid tomboy. She asked me." Ranma corrected. Akane growled, "I didn't even say yes."

"Oh yeah? But you're still going, aren't you!" Akane yelled back.

"Am I happy?"

"Oh I don't know, Ranma, are you!"

"Of course not, stupid!"

"Ranma, I'm not gonna ask you how you persuaded Akane to ask you, because I know there's no other way she would've even thought to ask you. See ya Akane." Gosunkugi said as he walked away.

"Gees why can't the stupid guys in this school just accept rejection?" Ranma asked, annoyed.

"And the girls." Akane said as Kodachi came running towards them.

"Ranma darling!" She yelled, "I suppose you've turned down many offers to the prom this Saturday just to ask me, isn't that right?" Kodachi then paused, "So I would like you to pick me up around seven and please don't be late, unless it's fashionably late beca-" Ranma then cut her off.

"I didn't ask you, and I'm never going to ask you." Ranma told her.

"What? Ranma darling, how could you?" Kodachi cried.

"Kodachi, you don't even go to this school!" Akane reminded her.

"Hmm, you put up a convincing argument, Akane Tendo, but you'll see! Ranma darling will be mine!" Kodachi then ran off doing her signature laugh while twirling her ribbon.

"For the first time in my life, I was tempted to hit a girl." Ranma said with disgust.

**A/N: Short chapter, but next chapter is the prom! Yay!**


	4. The Prom

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out. We've been heavy with homework, and we just finished standardized test week. -- Yeah, feel sorry for me. Any way, here's the long-awaited prom!**

* * *

Ranma waited at the bottom of the stairs for Akane to make her "grand entrance." "I don't get what the hype is about," Ranma started to say, "a tomboy is a tomboy. If you put her in a dress, she becomes a tomboy in a dress. Big deal."

"Ranma." He heard from the top of the stairs. He looked up to see Akane, smiling sweetly. He was wrong. She wasn't a tomboy in a dress, she was... beautiful. He blushed then swallowed.

"W-wow." Is all he said.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Y-yeah." He said simply. The left right away to get there on time. They got to school on time to see other "couples" arriving. They followed the crowd to the gym where the whole place was completely decorated.

O-O-O-O

"Shampoo, are you having a good time?" Mousse asked as they danced together. He noticed she had been quiet distracted on something.

"Hmm? Yes yes. Most wonderful time." She answered quickly then turned her head. Mousse looked over to see what she was looking at and noticed that it was one, Ranma Saotome. Mousse was suddenly filled with jealousy and anger.

_'Ranma, are you trying to ruin my night?'_ Mousse thought angrilly.

O-O-O-O

"Ryoga, I get the feeling you only wanted to go with me to make Akane jealous." Ukyo told him.

"What makes you say that?" Ryoga asked as he stared at Akane.

"Well, ever since we got here, you've completely ignored me and you're only looking at her." Ukyo told him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ryoga apologized quickly and turned his head to look at her.

"No, it's okay. To be honest, I only wanted to go with someone other than Ranma to make him jealous, but seeing as we aren't exactly doing anything, I guess it won't work." Ukyo told him, "Hey why don't you help me on this. We'll make Ranma jealous for me, and Akane jealous for you."

Ryoga perked his head up, "O-Okay.

O-O-O-O

"Kuno baby, can you get me some punch?" Nabiki asked, lazilly.

"Not now, woman! I'm busy!" Kuno hissed as he watched Ranma and Akane sit together in an awkward silence.

"Busy spying on Ranma and Akane? Kuno baby, you need a hobby." Nabiki replied.

O-O-O-O

"Ranma?" Akane asked quietly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Have you noticed people, um, watching us?" Ranma looked around and noticed everyone staring at the two.

"Now that you mention it..."

"Aloha students!" Everyone turned they're heads to see they're principal on the stage, "Now everybody knows the prom queen and king tradition, so let us get to the winners!" (A/N: I'm sorry if he's OOC. I have no idea how to talk like him, let alone, even understand what he's saying half the time!) He took an envelope and opened and read it, "And Furiken High School's prom king is... Ranma Satome!" He announced.

Ranma was quiet surprised to hear that he had won, but no one else seemed to be. Apparently, he had become quiet popular among the student body. He went on stage to receive his crown and anxiously awaited to see who his queen was.

"And now for the prom queen! Furiken High School's prom queen is..." He dragged on. Shampoo straightened her dress and brushed her hair with her fingers, expecting to win. Akane sat waiting to see who she'd have to watch dance with Ranma, "Akane Tendo!"

Akane herself was very shocked to hear her name announced. Her eyes were wide, not to mention Ranma's were as well, when they both heard. She went up and stood next to Ranma as he put the crown on her. On the dance floor, everyone was cheering and shouting.

"Who could break up such a sweet couple?" One of the girls said to another girl.

The two then walked onto the dance floor to enjoy their first dance together. They didn't say much through the whole dance, instead did a lot of staring at each other. Ranma decided to speak up.

"Um, Akane?" He said.

"Yes?" She asked, quietly, both blushing.

"I know I'm not very good at these sort of things, but I-I'm happy you were my d-date for tonight." He said, stuttering slightly. She smiled.

"Thank you, Ranma. Me, too." The song then ended, and Ranma and Akane had once again found that they were both being stared at.

"Ranma Saotome!" Ranma and Akane turned their heads to see Ryoga standing there with Mousse trying to stop him, Shampoo, Ukyo, and even Kodachi. Nabiki stood in the corner, (Holding down Kuno so he didn't follow, might I add) quiet amused at the scene enfolding before her.

"What now?" Ranma asked, annoyed.

"How dare you! You-" Ryoga was cut off by Ranma.

"What did I do now?" He asked.

"You know what you did! You rigged the votes! That's the only way you could have received such a title!" Ryoga yelled, angrily. Ranma stood there, looking stupidly at Ryoga.

"You think I... what?" He asked.

"You heard me!"

"Wait! Ranma didn't rig the votes! I did! How dare he try and get credit for what I did!" Mousse shouted.

"You did what!?" Akane yelled at Mousse.

"S-Sorry Akane! I just couldn't take any chances!" Mousse explained himself, acting innocent. Akane looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"Ranma, you better run!" Ryoga yelled as he ran to attack Ranma. Ranma then picked up Akane, bridal style, and jumped to dodge Ryoga as he ran out the door.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! Terrible ending, I'm aware. I had to end it some where, and trust me. The next chapter is the last. Okay so thank you for reading, and reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. Prom Pictures

**A/N: I know the last chapter's end was REALLY bad, so I'll make up for it with a good chapter! Yay! Okay so lets begin!**

Ranma was holding Akane as they ran through the night. They ran all the way into town with the crowd following them, when Ranma turned into an alley, and he thought he lost them. He set Akane down, and then caught his breath.

They were quiet for a second, then both spoke up at the same time, "Ranma/Akane I-" They were cut off by the whole group running into the alley.

"Ranma! There you are!" Ryoga then ran in-between Ranma and Akane. He tried to seperate the two as far as possible, but Mousse broke in, as they both tripped. Mousse tripped over Ryoga and into a puddle of water and he, well, you know. As Ryoga was more careful to avoid the puddle.

"Mousse! Stop it!" Shampoo yelled as she ran over by Ranma, but tripped, too, from the puddle and turned into a cat. Kodachi then ran over by Ranma, and started to hang on him and hug him while Akane stood across from the two, growling at Kodachi.

"A-Akane!" Ryoga said happily, as he ran over by Akane, but was tripped by Mousse in duck form and pushed Kodachi out of the way from Ranma. Kodachi got angry, and then pushed him out of the way of Akane, but she also pushed Ranma into Akane. So basically, everyone either tripped or fell, and Ranma fell into Akane, and had her pinned against a brick wall. They were both blushing like crazy, as they were very close, including they're heads.

"Quack! Quack! Quack!" Mousse cried as he flew up by Ranma's head, and gave it a little push, causing it to push into Akane's head, as the kissed. Both of they're eyes were very wide at first as they blushed like crazy, then Ranma seperated.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Ranma said, trying to prove himself. Akane smiled.

"You're such an idiot." She said as she leaned in and kissed him lightly. Ranma's eyes were wide once again, but this time, he wasn't afraid to close them for a minute and kiss back. They then parted gracefully to see a very angry cat, a very happy duck, and a ribbon twirler and some kind of martial artist, fighting. All the while, Ukyo trying to break the two (As in the ribbon twirler and martial artist) up. They both sweat dropped.

They turned when they heard someone clapping, "Bravo." Nabiki said, quiet amused.

"You followed us-" Akane started.

"Out here?" Ranma finished.

"Oh yeah. It was quiet the movie, too." She said. Kuno stood beside her, with tears falling from his eyes.

"Akane! B-But I thought what we had was real!" Kuno cried as he ran up and took her into his arms. Akane then sent him flying.

"What was it we had again!?" She yelled after him.

O-O-O-O

"Akane?" Ranma asked, trying to get her attention. They were now walking home from the dance, pretty exhausted.

"Yes?" She replied. They didn't look at each other. Mostly at the ground.

"About the kiss..." He started. She looked at him for a second, then looked at the ground, blushing.

"If you're gonna make fun of me for it-" She started to yell, but he cut her off.

"No! I wasn't!" He told her, "I-I was just going to say, well, thanks. It was... nice." He said, slowly as he blushed crimson.

"R-Really? Y-You mean you don't hate me for it?" She asked.

"Gees, Akane. Why do you gotta be stupid all the time? Don't you know by now, after all that you've already done to me, that something like that won't make me hate you?"

"R-Ranma." She said, surprised.

"If anything, it'd make me like you more." He replied. She smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear." They looked at each other, and Akane, once again, slowly leaned up to his face, and kissed him again. This time, with no one around, they could enjoy it for at least a second longer.

O-O-O-O

The next morning, when Ranma and Akane came down for breakfast, there seemed to be quiet an... energy in the family.

"Oh, good morning, Ranma and Akane!" Soun said, happily. They looked at each other, then at the family.

"What's going on?" Ranma asked.

"Oh Akane! I'm so happy for you!" Kasumi told her.

"But what exactly did I do?" She asked.

"Oh, you know!" Soun said to her.

"No, I don't." Akane corrected, quiet annoyed by then. She heard Ranma scream, then walked over by him to see what was wrong. She stared at the table, in shock of what was on it. There were pictures. Pictures of her and Ranma dancing, her and Ranma running, and her Ranma kissing.

"Wh-who... what?" Akane stuttered.

"So that's where these got to." Nabiki said as she looked over at the pictures, "I'm surprised they turned out as good as they did."

"You took these?!" Ranma yelled while blushing.

"Yeah, I thought they'd come in use." She replied.

"Nabiki!" Akane growled.

"Oh settle down Akane! Ranma, can't you do something? Like comfort her?" Nabiki asked.

"No way!" Ranma replied, "Not when she's this mad!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Akane yelled.

"Oh I wonder!" Ranma yelled back.

"You're such a jerk!" They were standing close to each other with their fists balled, and they're faces very annoyed. There was then a sudden flash as they both turned they're heads to see Nabiki with her Polaroid camera.

"I thought one more picture would be good."

**A/N: Um, I'm sure you all know by now that I'm terrible with endings. As I just demonstrated! Whoo! I will say, that I had a lot of fun writing this one! So, I hope you had fun reading! Thank you so much for reading and reviews are, as always, much appreciated!**


End file.
